cforgefandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial
Since the wiki front page can not be edited, I will put the news here: Edgebee studios anounced on their kongregate page, that this game as well as their other games will close on 20th of April 2018. ___________________________ Critter Forge is a game created by Edgebee Studios. The game starts in which you fly into the city known as Critteropolis and meet your first NPC (Anita from Horizon Travel). This city has a lot of mysteries, but don't worry. We will get you through this :) Here is a list of items you get at the beginning and their respective prices. Use them wisely, especially the token items, since tokens can only be bought with real money. 'ITEMS' 'THE BEGINNING' You will be lead on through a mini tutorial by Dr. Peters, and his assistant Amy. Amy will provide a Polka dotted Egg which will hold a random Tier 1 critter with one appendage. During the tutorial after you get your Tier 1 critter from the egg, Amy will ask you to drop a skill piece into the skill editor. She will then show you how to use the center conditions and settings. Along with the Skills received you are awarded 3 skill points to your critter which you can use to add more power/duration/parry/dispel/etc. Once the skills are completed press Save. Note that you will NOT be able to change them again unless you pay 25 tokens. Your critter will have to be fed, so Amy will ask you to go to the market and purchase some Generic Feed. (If your critter is not fed, its happiness and health will drop!) Once in the Market, Kelly the Market Sales Girl will explain how your inventory and items work. Once the Market tutorial is done you will be awarded one free Generic Feed. After the purchase of the free Generic Feed you will have to go back to the stalls, and drag the feed to your critter. Afterward, Amy will explain how the Health and Happiness System works. Dr.Peters will ask you to accompany him to the Coliseum so he can provide you information on critter fighting abilities. In the Coliseum you will be told how the Coliseum Fight/Matching system is operated. Malcom the Coliseum Manager will explain Health Points and Power Points. Once the fight is completed you will be awarded 19-20 Credits(win or lose). When you return back to your stable, Dr. Peters and Amy will explain how to access the Auction House and Laboratory. 'STABLES' Stables are the area where your Critters stay in. Amy takes care of them using the items you give them. Inside the Stalls you may double-click them to Check up their Status, Traits and Skills. 'STATUS' For more information on the different stats of a critter, see the article on Stamina, Happiness, and Health. The status window allows you to inspect various status aspects of the critter, e.g. Family, Gender, Level, Experience points, Max HP, MAX PP, Stamina, Happiness, Health, Rank, Extractions, and Feed. Below the list there are 3 buttons (Rename, Reset, Retire) *Rename - Renames the Critter for 25 tokens. *Reset - Resets ALL skill points (Will not return points from traits injected with gene splicers) for 25 tokens. *Retire - Deletes critter and offers 5 Credits x Its level x Its tier 'TRAITS' In the Traits section, you find the Traits of your critter. Every 5 levels, starting at level 5, your critter gets a chance to earn a trait. You may pick one out of 3 traits offered. The traits offered depend on the species, the critters parents and appendages (parts) on your critter. If you refuse a trait, the choice to get it will come back the next time. Traits can be leveled up by putting Skill Points in the selected trait or using Gene Splicer (Obtainable from Retiring MAX level Critters, Quests, and Achievements) 'SKILLS' The Skills window lets you examine and modify the critters skills. Skills contains an assortment of skill pieces that you may freely choose as a combination. (Pieces must attach together to work, and you must have a starter piece, which is a piece with no female connector on the left side) Tier 1 critters may have up to 2 skills; tier 2 critters may have up to 3; tier 3 critters may have up to 4; and tier 4 critters may have up to 5. Skills saved can only be removed by resetting the critter's skills. 'LABORATORY' Inside the Laboratory Dr. Peters will explain the breeding tutorial. You are given 2 slides on which to put Critter samples of one male and one female. Once both sides have been filled with either a female or a male you can then manipulate its Appendages. You will have 7 Slides: # Horns - When a point is put in this slide: There will be more % chance of getting the Horn of the critter it is pointed to. # Wings - When a point is put in this slide: There will be more % chance of getting the Wings of the critter it is pointed to. # Dorsal - When a point is put in this slide: There will be more % chance of getting the Dorsal of the critter it is pointed to. # Tail - When a point is put in this slide: There will be more % chance of getting the Tail of the critter it is pointed to. # Jaw - When a point is put in this slide: There will be more % chance of getting the Jaw of the critter it is pointed to. # Claw - When a point is put in this slide: There will be more % chance of getting the Claw of the critter it is pointed to. # Family - When a point is put in this slide: There will be more % chance of the egg being the same species as the critter it is pointed to. # You will have 5 free manipulations on which you can choose for a higher or lower chance on getting a certain appendage on a critter. Once the settings are to your likings press Create, and you are awarded an egg. 'MARKET' The Market area is a place where you can buy from 5 categories. Kelly will provide details in tutorial. * Feed - Choose specific Foods for certain Critters. Different critters have different preferences. (Seafood, Meat, Vegetables/Fruit) * Usables - Choose Items that may speed up or benefit the process in your game (All cost ONLY tokens) * Toys - Choose Toys that will Increase the Happiness of your Critters (Max 100%) * Health - Choose Health Items that will Increase the Health of your Critters (Max 100%) * Breeding - Choose Items that will help along with the Breeding part of your Game. 'COLISEUM' In the Coliseum you can use your critters to fight, to earn money, achieve a higher rank and level up your critters. * Winning in the Coliseum gives you all of the money on the right. * Losing in the Coliseum gives you one-third of the money on the right. When fighting in Coliseum, critters gain ranks. Ranks are, from best to worst, SS, S, A, B, C, D and E. 'AIRPORT' The Airport is an area where you can choose to go to one of 8 different safaris around Critterpolis led by Anita for different Critter samples. The areas you can choose to take the safari are * Savannah - Wild, open spaces (No Water Critters, No Hairy Critters) * Everglades - Dirty, smelly swamp (No Flying Critters, No Hairy Critters) * Black Forest - Woodland terrain (No Water Critters, No Reptile Critters) * Sahara - Vast hot desert (No Bug critters, No Water Critters, No Hairy Critters) * Himalayas - Rocky snowy terrain (No Bug Critters, No Water Critters, Some Reptile Critters are excluded) * Galapagos - Warm sunny beaches (Some Bug Critters excluded, No Hairy Critters, Some Reptile Critters are excluded) * ??? (Parallel universe) - Land of mixed worlds unlocked after 50 kills in each other area (ALL critters are included) 'AUCTION' The Auction House is the place to sell and buy Critters or Critter DNA samples. Jenna will explain in a tutorial. Auctions will last a total of 24 hours and highest bidder will win (if a bid is placed in the last 5 minutes time will reset back to 5 minutes). Buttons with pictures of critters are present and are used to toggle off and on if you would like to see that critter in the auction. When selling in auction, there is a few more things to consider: Consider Potential Gain Sometimes, selling a critter might not be a good idea because you will not gain enough money from the sell. You'll have to create a new auction, wait 24 hours and maybe nobody will buy it for a low price. Instead, for low price critters you may consider to retire them instead, take the default money and get your stall free immediately. For the samples, you can sell vials in the market. A 3 star vial sells for 240 credits. Consider Species Some species are less popular than another. For exemple, fishes and lizards are not popular while moths and wolves are very popular. What makes a species popular is the splicer you can get when you retire a critter at maximum level. Consider Appendages The more appendages a critter has, the more chance you will sell it. Some appendages are more interesting or rare than others. For exemple, for most people, Unicorn Horn is more interesting than Antlers. You can have more informations about appendages here: http://www.cforge.wikia.com/wiki/appendages Consider the Minimum Price Edgebee already made a really good minimum price system for critters. For critters tier 3 to 5 you usually take that minimum, since its really high, but for a tier 1 and 2 the price is usually over the minimum. The price varies depending of the level, the tier and the number of appendage of the critter. Consider Foreign Traits Foreign traits are rare. They are natural traits a critters normally don't have. 'SYNDICATE' The syndicate area is an area where a group of people can team up and fight in a variety of battles ranging from 2vs2 to 11vs11. It does cost money to level up a syndicate. Bruno the syndicate manager will provide details. Achievements are awarded to those who can get 100 Wins in each of the 11 variations of team battles. For more info on the costs of the upgrades go to: Here 'DOWNTOWN' Downtown is the place where you can get quests from a man named Rocco. To complete quests, you must hunt a certain Quest Critter, found only in a certain area, and extract its DNA for Rocco. It is not possible to breed with Quest genes. You will be awarded with an item and some credits for the trade-in of the Critters DNA sample. For more information on quests and the safaris, see the Safari & Questing Guide jiijijjijijiiji Category:Critter Forge Category:Guides